


Wounded

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Drabble immediately following Prompto's rescue.





	Wounded

            "You don't have to do this," Prompto said, shifting uncomfortably away from Noctis.  He felt suddenly crowded.  All the weeks on his own, fighting for his life, only to be captured and tortured.  Even Noctis's gentle touch made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

            "What?" Noctis said, moving with Prompto so he could continue treating his wounds.

            "Fuss over me."  Prompto tried to pull his hands away, but Noctis tugged them back.  "It's not worth it.  It's just going to happen again."

            Noctis furrowed his brow, dabbing at his wrists, where the flesh was torn in some places.  Prompto flinched at the sting from the alcohol, sucking in his breath.  "Don't be stupid."

            "I'm stupid now?"  Prompto looked up, blinking tears from his eyes.  He thought he didn't have any left to cry, but no matter what, he would never be as thick-skinned as his comrades.

            Noctis stopped abruptly and met his gaze.  "Uh—that's not what I meant," he said gently, his face softening.  He set the damp gauze aside and took Prompto's one hand in his two.  Prompto was struck by how warm it made him feel.  His chest tightened as he felt a flood of emotion well up inside him, threatening to burst out.  He bit his lip to stop it from happening, but he couldn't look Noctis in the eye anymore.  "Hey," Noctis said, his voice low and gravelly.  "I can't change what happened.  But I am never— _never_ going to let anything like that happen to you again."  Noctis's hands tightened around Prompto's as he coaxed a small nod from him.  "Okay," Noctis said, satisfied with that response, though it was shaky, and returned to cleaning Prompto's wounds.


End file.
